Timecest
by Animyst
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año desde que Wilbur había regresado a Lewis a su tiempo correspondiente. Mini-Lewis, como Carl le llamaba, había vuelto por fin y con eso la corriente del tiempo había sido restaurada, o eso se suponía. Pero nunca nadie se imaginó que Lewis se enamoraría durante aquel estrepitoso viaje en el tiempo; y de nadie más que de Wilbur, su futuro hijo. Eso lo cambiaba todo
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Esta hermosa historia y películe es propiedad de The Walt Disney Company, y no mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Lewis, en su tiempo, vivía de acuerdo al futuro que había visto cuando Wilbur lo monto en la máquina del tiempo y lo _secuestro_ hace un año. Quería asegurarse de no cambiar ese futuro en lo más mínimo. Lo quería, lo deseaba..., así que vivía de la manera que consideraba "segura" para no perderlo.

Casi todo iba de acuerdo al plan, la única excepción era Franie. Bueno, no ella exactamente, era él quien no iba de acuerdo al plan. Desde qué volvió y la encontró en la Feria se dedicó a acercarse a ella, a conocerla. Se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo y ya eran los mejores y los más cercanos. Pero no era amistad lo que debía tener con ella, sino amor; pero Franie..., ella no era Wilbur. Ella no hacía su corazón detenerse cuando sus miradas se conectaban, no hacia aparecer mariposas alocadas en su estómago cuando le rosaba o tocaba la piel. No la amaba, y sabía que no podría hacerlo como debería porque el recuerdo de Wilbur no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba en su corazón y mente a cada segundo, y obstinadamente se negaba a desaparecer. Pero sabía que no podía dejar a Franie aunque no la amará. Sabía que tenía que seguir con ella y hacerse a la idea de estar con ella, porque si no Wilbur jamás existiría, y la mera idea de que eso fuera posible le hacía revolvérsele el estómago; era peor que saber que no podría estar con él. O por lo menos no _todavía_. Aun no encontraba la manera de hacerlo posible. No quería rendirse con Wilbur…, cada día buscaba alguna opción para arreglar el problema de la época, pero ese no era el único problema… ¡Dios, Wilbur era su hijo! Si no fuera así el asunto sería más sencillo. Mucho más sencillo.

No recordaba, mejor dicho no podía ubicar el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de él, pero sí el momento en el que comenzó a darse cuenta. Sintió su estómago revolotear cuando Wilbur tomo su brazo y lo arrastro al closet para que le rindiera un reporte de su pequeño tour por la casa, cortesía del abuelo. Ahí dentro comenzó a sospechar. Sus ojos se conectaron durante el tiempo en el closet y luego durante la cena y tuvo que suprimir un sonrojo ligero que amenazaba sus mejillas. Cuando le ofrecieron adoptarlo estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba, ser adoptado era el sueño de cualquier niño en su situación, pero más que por el hecho de tener una familia estaba feliz porque podría quedarse en el futuro y estar cerca de Wilbur; pero él tiró su gorra "disimuladamente" y los Robinson retiraron la oferta sin ninguna explicación. Fue ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Wilbur; en ese momento su corazón se rompió, y no solo por perder a la familia que consideraba perfecta, ¡sino porque Wilbur lo había echado de cabeza! Lo primero que pensó en ese momento fue que Wilbur no lo quería cerca, no quería que él se quedara. De haberlo hecho podría haber dejado las cosas como estaban; dejar que siguieran creyendo que era del futuro y ya, pero no y Lewis solo podía pensar en ese acto como un rechazo, la manera en que el mundo le decía que Wilbur no estaba interesado en él, y pudo escuchar su corazón romperse dentro de sí. En ese momento la única explicación que encontraba era esa, y tenía sentido: él había roto la máquina del tiempo, solo seguía en aquella época porque no podía volver y Wilbur no tenía otra opción más que cargar con su presencia. Desde el principio, devolverlo a la Feria a que reparara el escáner había sido el plan, era lo único que le importaba. Recordaba perfectamente como le había gritado a Wilbur en despecho y luego se había ido con Goob, "el malo de la historia"; al principio no lo iba a hacer pero…, cuando Wilbur apareció al otro lado de la colina su corazón subió por su garganta, no podía escuchar a su cerebro por que el dolor en su pecho no le dejaba, y se subió a la máquina del tiempo de Goob sin realmente pensarlo, solo no quería tener que lidiar con Wilbur en ese momento.

Pero lo que vino después fue mil veces peor. Goob, le dijo lo que Wilbur jamás le diría por cuenta propia y lo único que podía hacer que su cerebro se detuviese por completo. Que él era Cornelius Robinson. En ese momento todo dejo de importar. Las empresas Robinson, los inventos, el hecho de que sería exitoso y el más grande inventor de la historia, "el padre del futuro"…, tampoco importaba que sería adoptado por una hermosa familia o que tendría un mejor futuro del que jamás podría haber imaginado…, lo único que podía pensar era que Wilbur era su hijo. "Wilbur es mi hijo", esa frase le taladro el cerebro desde el momento en que se presentó. Y no solo el cerebro. Si creyó que su corazón estaba roto antes, estaba muy equivocado. Ahora sí estaba roto. Echo añicos. Podría jurar que su corazón dejo de latir por varios segundos, o por lo menos estaba seguro de que dejo de respirar. Aun recordaba como su cerebro se congelo. Lo primero que pudo articular fue esa misma frase que lo había destrozado, "Wilbur es mi hijo", la repitió un par de veces, como en un trance. No lo podía creer y no lo _**quería **_creer; y aun recordaba como Goob le pedía impacientemente que continúe, pero no podía. Con su cerebro congelado y su corazón destrozado le tomó varios segundos reponerse, o mejor dicho, reaccionar. No se repuso. Y aun no lo hacía. Y creía que nunca lo haría. Odiaba la idea de ser el padre de Wilbur. ¿¡Por qué diablos tenía que ser su padre!? Era una broma muy cruel. Parecía que el destino gozaba de burlarse de él y atormentarlo.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero buscaría la manera de lograr estar con Wilbur. O de por lo menos irlo a ver una vez más y de confesarle sus sentimientos. Era lo mínimo que necesitaba para estar en paz. Al menos el secreto dejaría de carcomerlo. Si Wilbur lo odiaba y le decía que no quería volver a verlo, lo entendería. Después de todo…, era algo enfermizo.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno, eso es todo en el primer capitulo. No se si suene prometedor, pero se que suena algo depresivo..., es solo una recapitulacion pequeña y un poco de como se desenvolvieron los sentimientos de Lewis por Wilbur en la pelicula. He visto en la mayoría de fics sobre ellos que jamás hablan de cuando o cómo se enamoraron; queria adentrarme mas en eso. Y Lewis es un niño racional, realmente comence a pensar mas en serio en la teoria de que se enamorara de Wilbur cuando Goob le dice que él es el padre del futuro y realmente lo unico en lo que puede pensar es en Wilbur, y realmente esta en shock por la noticia. Nada mas le importo. Fue ahi cuando me parecio un poco racional esta pareja de la que ya habia visto muchas fotos y muchas historias antes. Y cuando la volvi a ver despues de caer en la cuenta de esa escena, se me ocurrio todo lo demas que puse aquí. Bueno espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews... nada les cuesta comentar despues de leer. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de guardar sus útiles y despedirse de Franie, Lewis se dirigió a la salida de la escuela con una sonrisa. Estaba tan cerca, solo faltaba afinar algunos detalles y los planos estarían listos para comenzar a construir el primer prototipo de la Máquina del Tiempo. Estaba muy emocionado. Pero esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando al girar por el pasillo, sintió una mano sobre su boca y otra abrazarlo por la cintura, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y puso sus manos sobre la que estaba sobre su boca tratando de retirarla; dejando caer la mochila al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus intentos fueron en vano, el agarre solo se intensifico ante sus pataletas y sintió como era arrastrado por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el armario del conserje. La persona que lo tenía aprisionado lo soltó por fin para cerrar la puerta.

"¿¡Quién eres?! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" grito enfadado sin saber a quién. No podía ver nada, estaba demasiado oscuro.

No recibió respuesta. En lugar de eso se vio sorprendido por la luz del closet en cuanto la otra persona la encendió.

"¿Wilbur?" parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido de verlo. "Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Creí haberte dicho que volvería" dijo Wilbur cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

La sonrisa de Lewis desapareció de su rostro de inmediato al recordar lo que le había dicho Wilbur cuando lo regreso a su época hace poco más de un año: «Si metes la pata estaré regresando hasta que lo logres».

_¿Me-meter la pata? _Se preguntó Lewis, y antes de darse cuenta, ya había entrado en pánico. "¿¡METI LA PATA?! ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hice? No era mi intención. Creí que todo iba bien. ¿Cómo lo arreglo?"

"¡Lewis! ¡LEWIS!" grito Wilbur sujetándolo de los brazos para detener su parloteo y obligándolo a verlo cara la cara. Pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de Lewis y su boca entre abierta con palabras aun esperando por salir. "Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No es nada grave. No has metido la pata" dijo soltándolo, y Lewis cerró la boca. Aunque no por mucho.

"¿Estas… seguro?"

Wilbur asintió, mordiéndose el labio, nervioso.

"Wilbur…" musito Lewis dándole a entender con su tono que no le creía en lo más mínimo.

"No lo has hecho. En serio" dijo el pelinegro levantando las manos frente a su pecho de manera defensiva.

"Pero, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi padre?" preguntó Wilbur a la defensiva.

"Bueno, sí, no tiene nada de malo. Pero no lo entiendo" contesto Lewis, "Puedes solo ir a mi despacho en el futuro, ¿no? O esperar a la cena"

Wilbur solto un suspiro que sonaba cargado de frustración.

"Es que… quería ver a Lewis, no a Cornelius… si es que eso tiene sentido" dijo timido, tallando su cuello.

Lewis dio las gracias al universo de que Wilbur estuviera viendo hacia otro lado, así no podía ver su sonrojo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para recuperar su color natural y respondió.

"Yo también te extrañe, Wilbur"

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Sé que me he tardado en actualizarlo, pero tuve que formatear la computadora por un virus y perdí el capitulo dos, he tenido que escribirlo todo de nuevo, era mas largo, pero subi un pedacito para que sepan que no he abandonado el fic. El capitulo tres será más largo como recompenza a su paciencia ^^


End file.
